Heroes without Hope
by Nayla1516
Summary: When Kaydn Green finds out she's dead and has to go back to Earth, she suspects that she would go to a universe where Sam, Dean and Castiel are real and they are her friends.


Heat.

Pain.

Voices.

Brightness

That's the order of what my brain received first. I blinked open my eyes to find them crusted shut by sleep. I rubbed the sleep away and blinked again, trying to clear my brain of the fogginess that clouded it and tried to see where I was. I stood up and my legs buckled underneath me. I landed back onto what I was pretty sure was a bad. I sighed and shook my head but that only made me feel worse and wanting to throw up. I slowly opened my eyes and watched as everything thing went clear. Everything was white. The walls, the floor, the sink, shower; bed even my clothes where white. There was a slight chill in the air but there was no window or air conditioner that could of created it. I shivered in my white shorts and tank top. In the room there was only one thing that stood out. The massive mirror window that they had in integration rooms. I slowly walked over to it and placed my hand on the glass, the coolness of the mirror made my hand twitch but I kept gazing into the it, I was so transfixed on my reflection that I didn't see or hear the two people walk in until one of the coughed. I whirled around and plastered myself to the wall. One person was a tall lady in a lab coat, her dark hair was pulled so hard into a bun that her face was being pulled up with it, making her look slightly angry. The other was a small stocky man holding a clipboard. He was starting to grey even though he looked in his late 40's.

"Hello, Miss Green, how are you feeling today?" The lady asked me. I stared at her and the man before swallowing my fear. "I'm fine bit confused though." I whispered. The lady nodded and the man clicked his pen and begun writing.

"So Miss Green, do you remember what happened before you woke up?" I shook my head. They nodded again and the man scribbled something down.

"Do you remember anything of your previous life?" The lady said. They both started at me expectedly but I was confused._ "Previous life, what they hell does that mean?" _I thought to myself.

"Obviously not." The man begun chewing on his lip and I felt myself begin to get more and more frustrated.

"What do you mean previous life, where am I and can you please stop clicking that pen!" I asked. I was surprised at the tone of my voice and how low and dangerous it had begun to sound. The man started at me clicked his pen obnoxiously clicked his pen before passing the paper to the lady.

"Miss Green I hate to sound to blunt but I find the clearer I say it the better you'll understand it." She said before straightening her back. "Miss Green you died." I stared at the lady and the man, my gaze switching between the two. "What the hell do you mean I died, I can't be dead I'm right here."

"We can see that Miss Green, to put it more bluntly you didn't just die, you killed yourself." I stared at her.

"I killed myself, why?"

"We are led to believe that you where in a depressive state and your anxiety and depression got the better of you, one day you decided you couldn't and here you are." Her voice started to face out as I sunk to my knees. It had all come back to quickly, all the memories of my time before this. It had left me winded and gasping for air.

"I killed myself, I'm dead…I'm dead." I said, anguish was clearly showing on my face but their faces where like stone.

"Yes Miss Green, we already new this but let me explain this to you." The lady said "You are dead, yes but this is not heaven, it's where we keep people who need to do more before we can decide weather or not to send you into Heaven or Hell as most people like to call those places." I stared at her long and hard, waiting to see if this was a joke or a dream.

"So, I have to do more for you to be able to see if I go to "Heaven" or to "Hell", so what do I have to do?" The man cleared his throat and the lady squared her shoulders.

"This is where it get's complicated Miss Green, you see we can't send you back to Earth because someone might recognise you so we will be sending you to another universe of sorts, there a plenty of places just like your own but with small differences, like someone's parents aren't dead or they have blue skin stuff like that." She said. "No this is also a bit strange but do you know all those supernatural, sci-fi TV shows you watch." I nodded at her a bi confused. "Yes well they are all true, the creators came from a universe where things like that happen and thought it would be a good idea to create them into TV Shows." She told me, they where looking at me like I was supposed to start crying and banging the walls but I was surprisingly calm.

"So TV Shows like Doctor Who, Supernatural, Sherlock things like that?" I asked her, she nodded at me and smiled, her smile was strange and didn't suit her face.

"What will happen is that we will change your look completely then 'send' you down into a new universe, different universe depending on how much you need to do for us then once we have enough data we will bring you back up."

I nodded and rubbed the back of my neck. I thought it would all be so easy, I would die then just be sent to Hell or Heaven, I never thought I would have to go back down somewhere and start again. "So where am I going?"

"Ahh that is an interesting question Miss Green, you are going to a place exactly like Earth but has demons, angles and all sorts of terrifying creatures that you only see in creepy YA books and some TV Shows, this Universe is called the "Supernatural Universe" by the fan girls that come here, because that's what the show was based off, in this universe Sam, Dean and Castiel really do exist." The man said, it was the first time he had spoken and I was surprised to find his voice was to old for his face.

"Thank you Bernard, if you didn't understand this universe is what the TV show "Supernatural" is based off, a man died in there and new about the Winchester brothers and their angel." The Lady said. I nodded but on the inside I was dying. When I was alive I loved Supernatural, I might get to see Sam and Dean, will they look like Jensen and Jared or completely different.


End file.
